


Черничный друг

by dfvl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке хоббит-феста на diary.ru<br/>Через некоторое время после похода Бофур наведывается в гости к Бильбо. И входит без стука...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Осень в этом году не задалась. Унылый стук дождя достигал слуха даже на нижних уровнях горы, ледяной ветер выдувал из головы самый крепкий хмель даже в растопленном до жара пиршественном зале, игрушки, которые должны были радовать, смотрели задумчиво и невесело качали головами, и даже флейта подводила из раза в раз. Музыка получалась ужасно эльфийская, заунывная, под нее только и получалось, что вздыхать и смотреть мимо сородичей в стену.  
Бофур и вздыхал, и смотрел, и приговаривал, что осень в этом году как-то не задалась, и снова вздыхал, и не будь он таким жизнерадостным, признал бы, что не в осени дело и не в дожде и что не задались все пять лет с возвращения Эребора.  
Но Бофур не унывал и ничего не признавал, пил чай с мясными пирожками и сыром, старался подшучивать над братом и делать игрушки повеселее, а флейту брать в руки пореже. Участвовал в пирах, не убегал от разговоров, всегда старался помочь и всех развеселить, только по вечерам, прежде чем улечься спать, доставал флейту и наигрывал странную мелодию, которая засела в голове еще во время похода.  
Они тогда совсем недалеко отошли от Ривенделла, и Бильбо, еще полный сил, остался с ним в карауле и рассказывал про Хоббитон и свое детство. Бофур слушал внимательно, ему было интересно, но Бильбо заговорил о том, как мама водила его в детстве в лес собирать чернику, и Бофур отвлекся, задумался, а когда стал слушать снова, Бильбо уже пересказывал эльфийскую сказку про прогулки по лунной реке и радуге.   
\- Я тоже люблю чернику, - невпопад сказал Бофур, но Бильбо не обиделся, а рассказал ему несколько рецептов черничного пирога, тяжело вздохнул и сразу извинился.   
Через несколько часов Бофура сменил Оин, и во сне родилась мелодия, о чернике в темном лесу, о лунной реке, о приключениях и о чем-то неясном. Бофур так и не сыграл мелодию Бильбо, некогда было до Эребора, а после тоже все не находилось времени между пирами и подготовкой к ним. Наконец Бильбо пригласил их всех в гости в любое время и ушел, так и не вернув Бофуру вязаные перчатки, так и не услышав мелодию.  
Бофур играл ее по вечерам, прежде чем улечься спать, играл огню в камине, кровати и стенам, откладывал флейту, вздыхал и засыпал.   
Он был уверен, все дело в осени, дожде и ветре, и его грусть обязательно пройдет зимой. Но дело решилось раньше, когда Бофуру принесли записку, что Король-под-Горой немедленно желает его видеть.   
В покоях Торина Бофура ждали еще и Двалин с Балином.  
\- Бофур! – важно сказал король. – Настало время кому-то проведать нашего дорогого мистера Бэггинса.   
Двалин издал странный звук, Балин шикнул на него, и Торин продолжил:  
\- Птицы приносят вести, что у мистера Бэггинса все в порядке, но, сам понимаешь, немного внимания… - Двалин густо расхохотался, Торин закатил глаза и не оглядываясь пихнул его локтем в бок. – Немного внимания не повредит. Караван на Запад отправляется через четыре дня, поэтому скорее заканчивай свои дела и собирайся в путь.   
Лицо Торина делалось все серьезнее, пока он говорил, а Двалин все смеялся, но уже беззвучно. Бофур не понял, почему именно сейчас нужно отправляться навестить Бильбо и почему именно его выбрали для этого, но спросить не получилось. Торин вместе с Двалином даже не вышли, а именно что сбежали из покоев, и Бофур готов был поклясться, что вместе со смехом Двалина он услышал и хохот короля.  
Он повернулся к Балину. Тот пожал плечами:  
\- Королевский приказ, - и тоже пошел к выходу. На пороге он задержался: - Торин не сказал, но ты, если вдруг Хоббитон приглянется, не торопись возвращаться. Или, может, мистеру Бэггинсу помощь какая-то нужна? Или еще что-то?   
Балин вышел, и растерянный Бофур остался в покоях короля один. Потом странности все нарастали – знакомые гномы при виде Бофура начинали посмеиваться и подмигивать, а кузен так вообще выгнал его из мастерской со словами:  
\- Пока хоббита не повидаешь, ни одной игрушки не доверю!  
Все было непонятно, но обдумать это времени не находилось. Бофур проводил дни, упаковывая гостинцы для Бильбо: книги от Ори в его же вязание – то ли шарф, то ли носки, Бофур так и не понял, специи и рецепты от брата в резную шкатулку от кузена, а ее – в подбитый мехом плащ от Двалина. Нори, Дори, Глоин и Оин сначала принесли малахитовый топор, который Бофур отказался брать, а потом золотую посуду, от вилок до суповых тарелок, и Бофур пожалел, что не согласился на топор. Балин попросил передать Бильбо несколько интересных свитков с картами, Торин дал шкатулку, полную сверкающих пуговиц. Больше всех отличились Фили и Кили со своей эльфийской невестой – они вручили Бофуру огромное, тяжелое, расшитое эльфийскими деревьями и чем-то невообразимым от братьев, одеяло.  
\- Что это? – спросил Бофур, когда смеющиеся гости расстелили это у него на полу.  
\- Одеяло! - объяснил Фили.  
\- Мы сами вышивали, смотри, - Кили ткнул пальцев в сине-зеленое чудовище, - это Хоббитон! Летом, поэтому все зеленое. А это, - на одеяле было что-то похожее на Погибель Дурина, - это закат!  
Бофур бы вытолкал их вместе с ужасным одеялом из комнаты, но все трое смотрели на него с таким восторгом, что отказать он не смог.   
Через четыре дня Бофур присоединился к каравану из Дейла и отправился на Запад. Дождь лил без перерыва, ледяной ветер проникал под одежду, подарков для Бильбо было слишком много, но вот что странно: ощущение, что осень не задалась, куда-то исчезло.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

После битвы Глушь стала неожиданно приятным местом, и путешествие проходило легко и весело. Бофур быстро подружился со всеми спутниками, с большими глазами они слушали истории, которые он успел рассказать по несколько раз, и учились хитростям правильного ухода за оружием. Многие к концу путешествия полюбили гномью музыку и песни и даже научились – смешно коверкая слова – подпевать Бофуру.  
Чаще всего компанию Бофура искал самый юный из каравана, Турин из Озерного города. Совсем еще мальчишка, по мнению Бофура, но он уже был отцом троих детишек.  
\- Старший все время спрашивает, воевал ли я с драконом, хочет истории про битву послушать, а я во время дракона как дурак споткнулся и лбом о балку треснулся, а когда очнулся, уже утро наступило. А во время битвы сам себя мечом сумел поранить, и меня все какой-то эльф защищал, пожалел, наверное. Я потом его искал, чтобы спасибо сказать, но так и не нашел. Сыну ведь такое не расскажешь! Вот я и решил с караваном пойти, все приключение. Мир посмотрю! Тем более и имя у меня героическое, прапрабабке про Турина еще эльфы рассказывали, она сына так назвать хотела, но в роду у нас только девочки рождались, я первый мужчина, и мама вспомнила и назвала, хоть отец и против был. Рассказывала, что знатный скандал ему тогда устроила!  
Бофур всю жизнь верил в силу имен, все сородичи верили, но он смотрел на Турина*, рыжего и веснушчатого, смешливого и наивного, и задумывался, так ли на самом деле сильна магия имен, как они всегда думали.  
Он учил Турина делать игрушки и разводить костер в дождь, рассказал ему пару забавных историй про Торина, чтобы сын точно поверил, что отец встречался с Королем-под-Горой. Стыдился, что секреты рассказывает, но кто поверит мальчишке из Озерного Города, что грозный правитель Эребора не может и пяти шагов ступить, чтобы не заблудиться, и до дрожи обожает клубничное варенье? Вот и Бофур думал, что никто не поверит.  
\- А куда вы направляетесь, - однажды спросил Турин, когда они закончили выпиливать хвост будущего дракона, - родственников навестить?  
\- Хоббита. Мистера Бэггинса, что с нами в походе был.  
\- Он, наверное, ваш большой друг? Что только вы не поленились в такую даль идти.  
Бофур помолчал и ответил:  
\- Он очень хороший друг всех гномов, поэтому я столько подарков везу.  
Почему он один, Бофур не ответил – этого он и сам не знал.  
В конце зимы их пути разошлись, и люди, прощаясь, говорили Бофуру, как сильно он изменил их мнение о гномах. А Турин, до конца еще не поверивший, что смог сделать такого замечательного дракона – у него шевелились голова и хвост, и чешуйки были как настоящие, Турин долго приглашал Бофура в гости и не успокоился, пока тот не пообещал, что обязательно навестит его, когда будет возвращаться домой.  
До Хоббитона оставалось немного пути, но Бофур не торопился. В одиночестве он снова загрустил, подрастерял уверенность в том, что Бильбо ему обрадуется. По вечерам он наигрывал пони мелодию, которая снова не шла из головы, а через пару дней и вовсе свернул с дороги на узкую горную тропу, ведущую в Ривенделл.  
Эльфы были очень вежливыми, поэтому Линдир, которого Бофур запомнил с прошлого раза, быстро оправился от удивления и суховато, но вполне радушно сказал:  
\- Добро пожаловать в Ривенделл, мастер гном!  
Он явно ждал, что Бофур объяснит, зачем пришел и как долго собирается остаться, но гномы тем и отличались от эльфов, что никогда излишней вежливостью не страдали. Поэтому Бофур от всего сердца поблагодарил за гостеприимство и спросил, в какие покои можно отнести свои вещи и во сколько в Ривенделле обед.  
Во время обеда Бофур все-таки рассказал эльфам, которые не сводили с него недоуменных глаз, что направляется в Хоббитон, навестить Бильбо и передать ему подарки от сородичей.  
Эльфы вздохнули с облегчением. Линдир разулыбался и воскликнул:  
\- Что же вы сразу не сказали, мастер Бофур! Мистер Бэггинс ушел от нас всего день назад, вы легко его нагоните, если выйдете, скажем, завтра на рассвете. За ночь ваши пони прекрасно отдохнут, да и вы наберетесь сил. Мистер Бэггинс, конечно, идет налегке, но я уверен, догнать его не составит труда.  
Бофур слушал его и думал, эльфийская девушка вправду заиграла песню веселее, или ему кажется. Линдир ждал ответа и Бофур улыбнулся ему:  
\- Это отличная новость, но, боюсь, моим пони и мне самому нужно отдыха больше, чем одна ночь.  
Нет, показалось, музыка арфистки была заунывной и невеселой. Линдир перестал улыбаться, но кивнул:  
\- Мы всегда рады гостям, мастер Бофур.  
Он, правда, не сказал, что Бофур может оставаться в Ривенделле столько, сколько ему будет угодно, но и обратного не сказал. Поэтому Бофур погостил у эльфов неделю, а потом и еще одну.  
Дом владыки Элронда, которого Бофур так ни разу и не встретил, и вправду оказался настоящим Домашним Приютом. На кухне всегда были еда и питье по вкусу, недалеко от комнаты нашлась мастерская со всеми нужными инструментами, и Бофур даже сделал несколько игрушек. Они получились задумчивыми, но не такими грустными, как в Эреборе. Бофур отдал бы их эльфам, чтобы те подарили своим малышам, только никаких эльфийских малышей в Ривенделле он не видел, поэтому оставлял игрушки на полках и каждый день выстраивал в новом порядке. В другом коридоре, но тоже недалеко, Бофур нашел музыкальную комнату, туда он ходил поиграть свою мелодию, то на своей флейте, то на непривычной, эльфийской. На длинной флейте мелодия получалась лучше, но на своей – была ближе к сердцу. Бофур попробовал сыграть и на арфе, но он не очень умел на ней и решил не терзать попусту инструмент и мелодию.  
Эльфов он практически не видел. Иногда на рассвете его будил веселый смех и отголоски песен, и Бофур отчего-то был уверен, что, если он присоединится к их пирам, эльфы поудивляются, но не прогонят.  
Дни текли один за другим, Бофур понимал, что загостился, но уходить не спешил. То вспоминал, что еще не видел эльфийскую библиотеку, в которой не мог прочитать ни единой строчки. Но о библиотеке ему в два голоса рассказывали Бильбо и Ори, и Бофур решил, что обязательно нужно ее осмотреть. В другие дни он подолгу изучал кладку восточной стены дома, точно такую же, впрочем, как и у остальных, и спроси кто, Бофур не ответил бы, почему именно эта стена.  
И почему он не торопится в Шир, тоже не ответил бы.  
Все решилось, когда он в дверях музыкальной комнаты он столкнулся с эльфийской девой. Бофур выходил, а она, видимо, замечтавшись, не успела отскочить от двери. Бофур извинился и замер, не зная, уходить ему или нужно поговорить о чем-то. Покрасневшая дева терла лоб и тоже молчала.  
\- Вы очень красиво играете, - сказала она наконец.  
Бофур кивнул, улыбнулся и вдруг спросил:  
\- А у вас здесь дети есть? Я уходить послезавтра собираюсь, но игрушки ведь с собой не возьму, я там сделал несколько, петух кукарекать умеет, а собачка лает, может, кому-нибудь пригодятся?  
Дева отчего-то покраснела еще больше и кивнула:  
\- Не переживайте, мастер гном. Я уверена, есть в Ривенделле тот, кому ваши игрушки очень понравятся.  
В комнате Бофур отругал себя, что сказал об уходе, но делать было нечего. Утром он нашел под дверью записку от Линдира, в которой тот витиевато радовался, что Бофур отдохнул и готов продолжать путь, и сообщал, что пони и провизия будут готовы еще до рассвета следующего дня.  
Бофур повздыхал, проверил, чтобы все подарки были хорошо защищены от дождя, снова намучался с одеялом, которое жило своей жизнью и постоянно разворачивалось и норовило высунуть угол, собрал свой нехитрый скарб и подумал, не присоединиться ли к эльфам вечером, но решил, что не стоит.  
На рассвете его проводил Линдир, он пожелал Бофуру приятного путешествия и удачи, и на прощание даже пригласил погостить у них когда-нибудь еще. Бофур пригласил бы его в ответ в Эребор, но кто знает, вдруг на самом деле соберутся? Поэтому он просто кивнул и поблагодарил эльфов за доброту.  
Уже на мосту он заметил, что в отдалении, у деревьев стоит дева из музыкальной комнаты. Бофур помахал ей и улыбнулся. Дева помахала в ответ, и Бофур разглядел в у нее в руке одну из своих игрушек.  
Через несколько дней он дошел до Бри, где первым делом разыскал Гарцующего пони и оплатил комнату на неделю вперед. Забирая ключ, Бофур тяжело вздохнул. Хозяин места заметно удивился, но ничего не спросил.

*Турин является человеком из Первой Эпохи Средиземья, семья которого была проклята абсолютным злом, коим в легендариуме является Моргот. В течение неудачных и бесплодных попыток Турина бросить вызов проклятию он привёл к гибели несколько цитаделей эльфов и людей Средиземья, так же как и себя самого и свою сестру Ниэнор.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD_%D0%A2%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%80

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

В Бри совершенно нечем было себя занять. Бофур не раз слышал, что это – самое крупное поселение на многие километры вокруг, но не крупным, ни хотя бы большим он бы его не назвал. Бофур слонялся по деревне день, второй, удивлял своей улыбкой местных хмурых людей и не менее хмурых хоббитов. На третий день он все-таки решился, согласился с хозяином, что оплату вернуть не представляется возможным, и отправился в путь.  
По дороге он болтал с пони, чтобы ненароком не остановиться где-нибудь еще.  
\- Было бы здорово, полететь сюда на орлах, да? Орлу ведь не скажешь, побудь в конюшне, а я у эльфов погощу. Орел бы меня доставил к самой двери, а может, и внутрь бы затолкал. И уж точно бы не сомневался, обрадуется ему Бильбо или нет.  
Пони молчали, Бофур продолжал говорить: описывал, что видит вокруг, вспоминал байки про брата и кузена, напевал простые песни, и постепенно волнение ушло: говор стал беспечальным, а ноги больше не норовили свернуть с тракта.  
Все было замечательно до границы Хоббитона. Там Бофур остановился и попытался решить, идти сейчас или подождать, когда стемнеет? И куда идти – сразу к Бильбо или в местную таверну?  
Пони терпеливо ждали и лениво переходили от одного едва зеленого куста к другому. Бофур попытался рассуждать вслух, но голос в тишине теплого весеннего денька показался ему незнакомым, странным, и он замолчал. Немножко походил вокруг, с трудом вытащил из мешка подарочную тарелку, посмотрел на свое отражение и поразился, как нелепо он выглядит: и усы, и борода, и испуганные глаза, и улыбка, и шапка. Да и весь он казался ужасно неподходящим местности. Он еще долго стоял бы и разглядывал себя в тарелку, пытался бы пригладить непослушные волосы и раздумывал, что делать, но пони заскучали и стали тыкаться в него мордами, чего, мол, ждем?  
Бофур не знал, чего он ждет. Поэтому они пошли.  
Хоббиты, которых на улицах оказалось неожиданно много, смотрели удивленно и немного подозрительно, и с каждым шагом Бофур все сильнее убеждался, что нужно было дождаться вечера. Но разворачиваться было глупо, и он шел, и как можно приветливее улыбался хоббитам, и старательно не прислушивался к тихим разговорам за спиной.  
Он очень надеялся, что Бильбо встретится ему по дороге – встретился ведь весь Хоббитон! – или хотя бы окажется на скамейке у норы, и не придется раздумывать, постучать, как того требовали все правила приличия, которые он знал, или зайти без стука, как предложил сам Бильбо.  
Небо затянуло, начался холодный дождь, и Бофур ускорил шаг. Хоббитов вокруг сразу стало меньше, но и Бильбо на скамейке не оказалось.  
Он медленно привязал одного пони к забору, потом – второго, потом заново первого, чтобы узел выглядел аккуратнее. Бофур промок, замерз и устал, но все же помедлил еще, снял и надел шапку, сделал небольшой шаг к двери. Тихо отругал себя для храбрости:  
\- Да что же это с тобой, тряпка? Ведешь себя, как будто не к другу пришел, а у эльфов золота взаймы просить!  
Бормотание помогло или то, что дождь стал еще сильнее, но Бофур решительно толкнул дверь. И вошел.  
В норе было тихо и темно. Он тщательно вытер ноги, бесшумно сложил те мешки, что смог донести, у входа, зачем-то выудил из них шкатулку от кузена, повесил плащ и прошел в гостиную. Там никого не было. Он согрел руки у камина, немного посидел на краешке кресла и посмотрел в окно на льющийся сплошной стеной дождь.  
Подумал, что было бы больше пользы, если бы он крикнул, что зашел, и узнал бы точно, дома Бильбо или нет, но кричать не хотелось.  
На каминной полке мерно тикали часы, было без четверти четыре, и Бофур сообразил, должно быть, Бильбо на кухне, готовит чай, а может, и пьет его. Как и в прошлый раз, он без труда нашел кухню и застыл на пороге.  
Бильбо был там, и не просто был. Он танцевал, обхватив воздух как невидимую пару, с закрытыми глазами кружил по кухне, негромко отсчитывая: раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три.  
Бофур замер и покрепче схватился за шкатулку. Нужно было очень тихо вернуться к входу, и, как подобает любому приличному гостю, громко сообщить хозяину дома, что он пришел.  
Бильбо танцевал не очень уверенно, через каждые несколько шагов он сбивался, неправильно ставил ногу и начинал заново: раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Он располнел, на лице был здоровый румянец, вроде как стал собой прежним, но не совсем. Бофур разглядел и жилет, намного богаче, чем до путешествия, и золотые запонки на рукавах. Нужно было уходить, на плите шумел чайник – скоро засвистит, но не в нем дело, и без чайника неприлично подглядывать.  
Волосы у Бильбо стали длиннее и немного темнее, хотя, может, это в полумраке кухни так казалось. Он выглядел спокойнее, увереннее и намного счастливее, чем когда Бофур видел его в последний раз, и… Нужно было уходить.  
Бофур сделал шаг назад, напоследок посмотрел на сосредоточенную улыбку Бильбо, и в эту секунду на улице грянул гром!  
После, когда Бильбо обнял его крепко-крепко, и узнав, что на улице осталась часть вещей, побежал вместе с ним скорее вносить их в нору, и они хохотали и без умолку рассказывали друг другу новости – хотя гром гремел, не переставая, и ничего не было слышно, когда они промокли насквозь, и Бильбо заставил Бофура переодеться в его халат, усадил у камина, завернул в несколько одеял и вручил чашку горячего малинового чая с огромным куском черничного кекса, тогда Бофур наконец выдохнул, наконец успокоился и наконец смог улыбнуться, как не улыбался уже очень давно.  
Но это случилось после.  
А когда гром грянул первый раз, вся кухня Бильбо задрожала и зазвенела, он остановился, распахнул глаза, увидел Бофура и молча потряс головой, будто прогоняя сон. Бофур от неожиданности выронил шкатулку, она глухо стукнулась о коврик, но не раскрылась, тонко засвистел чайник, с полки со звоном упал половник, шумел дождь, сверкали молнии, и Бофур сцепил руки за спиной и сказал:  
\- Здравствуй, Бильбо.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

После чая и кекса, и чая и кекса, и еще одной чашки чая и еще одного куска кекса, Бильбо объявил, что теперь можно задуматься о полноценном перекусе, запретил Бофуру вставать и убежал на кухню.   
Бофур не спорил, он разомлел от тепла и спокойствия в норе. Уютно потрескивал огонь в камине, негромко стучал дождь, с кухни доносились вкусные ароматы. Бофур сонно думал, что больше в него не влезет и кусочка, когда вернулся почти невидимый за огромной тарелкой с сэндвичами Бильбо. За сэндвичами, которые все же влезли, последовали сдобные булочки, но, когда Бильбо предложил подумать о блюдах для ужина, Бофур изо всех сил взмолился о пощаде:  
\- Прости, - улыбнулся он удивленному Бильбо, - я совсем позабыл о гостеприимстве хоббитов. Боюсь, на ужин у меня уже не хватит сил.  
\- Позабыл он, - шутливо проворчал Бильбо, - можно подумать, ты его видел когда-нибудь. Второй раз у меня в гостях гномы – и второй раз я совершенно к этому не готов!   
\- И хорошо! – закивал Бофур. – Хорошо, что не готов. Теперь я понял, почему у хоббитов двери круглые! Чтобы гостей, к которым радушные хозяева были готовы, выкатывать, да?  
Бильбо рассмеялся и махнул рукой, а Бофур, чтобы совсем переменить тему, выбрался из одеял и предложил посмотреть подарки. Книги и карты Бильбо понравились. И шкатулка со специями. И даже вязание Ори – Бофур честно признался, что не понял, шарф это или неразделенная пара носков. Бильбо задумчиво покрутил в руках грязно-рыжее нечто:  
\- Думаю, это капюшон, - и надел его на себя.   
И правда, было похоже, что капюшон, а еще оказалось, что Ори прекрасно разбирается в цвете – он удивительно шел Бильбо и оказался и не грязным, и не рыжим, а очень красивым. Бофур им залюбовался, не капюшоном, конечно, и не сразу заметил, что Бильбо перестал говорить и странно на него поглядывает. А когда заметил, смутился, и скорее вручил следующие подарки.   
Пуговицы удивили Бильбо:  
\- Торин считает, что в Шире не найти пуговиц? И, - он задумчиво оглядел плащ от Двалина, - куда, позволь узнать, я смогу его надеть?  
\- Не нравится?  
\- Нравится, - Бильбо улыбнулся, завернулся в великоватый ему плащ и поставил шкатулку на колени. - Буду его носить, когда в Эребор соберусь погостить. И пуговицы обязательно пришью. Что там дальше?  
Дальше была посуда. Бофур выкладывал и выкладывал тарелки, кружки, вилки, ножи и ложки, пока они - и пол в гостиной - не кончились. Бильбо молчал.  
\- Вот, - сказал Бофур. - Это с наилучшими пожеланиями от Нори, Дори, Глоина и Оина!  
\- Очень красиво. Да. Очень красивая посуда.  
\- Ладно тебе, - рассмеялся Бофур. - Я им не расскажу.  
\- Нет, правда. Очень красивая посуда. Вот только это чересчур щедрый подарок для простого хоббита.  
\- Так ты и не простой, - улыбнулся Бофур и подумал, что не стоит, наверное, говорить Бильбо, что вся эта посуда не стоит и одной пуговицы из шкатулки Торина, - самый известный хоббит среди всех гномов, конечно, должен есть только с лучшей посуды. Но ты не переживай, ее можно аккуратно сложить и в шкаф убрать, места ведь у тебя хватает. А я им передам, что ты был в восторге и сразу бросился кушанья раскладывать и кружки вином омывать.  
Бильбо выдохнул с облегчением. Кое-как они сложили посуду в угол, и Бофур спросил:  
\- Готов к главному подарку? – и, не дождавшись ответа, начал раскатывать по полу одеяло. – Это от Фили и Кили и его невесты. Это одеяло, и они очень старались, ты не пугайся только.  
Бильбо приподнял бровь:  
\- Я разговаривал с драконом, Бофур, с чего бы мне испугаться одея… Что это?!  
\- Это вышивка, - Бофур не был вполне уверен, что помнит правильно, поэтому решил не уточнять, - тут летний закат в Шире. По мне, так на Погибель Дурина похож, но это ведь ничего?  
Бильбо медленно переводил взгляд с заката на Бофура и обратно:  
\- Гномы! – наконец сказал он и рассмеялся. – Мне несколько раз в жизни дарили вышивку, но что бы такую! Да на одеяле!   
Смех его был веселым, но и немного странным. Бофур уселся в кресло, посмотрел на Бильбо, который, посмеиваясь, изучал узор, и спросил:  
\- Все хорошо?  
Бильбо обернулся и ответил:  
\- У меня? Конечно, хорошо, все наладилось уже. Первый год тяжеловато было, ты себе не представляешь, что здесь творилось, когда я вернулся! Но теперь все прекрасно. Знакомых, желающий зайти на чай и на весь день остаться, поубавилось.   
Бофур хотел прервать Бильбо, сказать, что тот неверно истолковал вопрос, но не прервал.  
\- Некоторые нос воротят и даже не здороваются. Родственники одни, надеюсь, тебе с ними не придется знакомиться, удовольствия мало будет, так они и вовсе мне простить не могут, что я не только живым нашелся, но и умирать не собираюсь.   
\- Не одиноко? – Бофур и подумать не мог, что у Бильбо, у их Бильбо могут возникнуть такие проблемы. Он должен был вернуться домой героем, а не изгоем, от которого отвернулись друзья и даже родственники.  
Бильбо, кажется, догадался, что расстроил Бофура. Он подошел, живо улыбнулся и сжал его плечо:  
\- Мне одиночество никогда не было в тягость, Бофур. И до того, как вы ко мне вломились и потащили меня сражаться с пауками и гоблинами, я Саквилль-Бэггинсов не жаловал. И душой компании никогда не был, сам знаешь.  
Бофур улыбнулся в ответ, но похолодел, когда Бильбо поинтересовался:  
\- А что ты мне в подарок приготовил?   
Со всеми сборами, переживаниями и осенней хандрой он совершенно забыл о подарке для Бильбо.   
\- От меня подарок не готов пока, - смог сказать, надеясь, что растерянность не слишком заметна.  
\- Тоже вышивка? – с притворным ужасом спросил Бильбо.  
\- Нет, боюсь, до мастерства принцев мне далеко.  
Бильбо рассмеялся, и холод начал проходить. А Бофур решил, что подарит Бильбо ту мелодию, когда она будет готова и когда он решится это сделать.  
Они сидели до поздней ночи, курили, пили чай и говорили так много, что в конце у Бофура язык устал.  
Бильбо рассказал, как вернулся в самый разгар аукциона по продаже его имущества, как доказывал потом, что он и вправду живой, настоящий Бильбо Бэггинс, возился с формальностями, выкупал обратно свои вещи. Бофур подозревал, что не все это проходило так забавно, как говорил Бильбо, но что теперь сделаешь? Вот если бы вернуть время, он бы, конечно, отправился в Шир вместе с ним, но время не вернешь.  
Бильбо интересовался, как дела в Эреборе, и Бофур, добавляя веселых подробностей о своей не слишком веселой жизни, рассказывал, как полным ходом идет восстановление города, как они все же подружились с людьми из Дейла и почти – с эльфами. Рассказал про бесконечные пиры и жар из кузницы, про песни об их походе, в которых не забывали восхвалять и Бильбо, и про игрушки, которые у них с кузеном получались все затейливее, Торин не скупился на материалы, и работать было сплошное удовольствие.   
Они говорили до поздней ночи, пока у Бофура не начали закрываться глаза, Бильбо заметил, посетовал на свою невнимательность и убежал готовить спальню. Через несколько минут Бофур уже был под теплым одеялом в мягкой постели. Он думал, что уснет, только голова коснется подушки, но успел еще и тихо рассмеяться, когда повернулся к окну.   
На прикроватном столике стояла тарелка с горой печенья и стакан молока. 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Следующее утро, как и утро за ним и много-много других, началось с радостной песни, дразнящих нос ароматов и веселого постукивания посуды. Бофур решил, что день будет замечательным, и не ошибся – этот день, как и много-много других, выдался замечательным, пусть и дождь все не переставал.   
Они с Бильбо не могли наговориться. Только казалось, что темы для бесед подходят к концу, Бильбо вспоминал что-то о том, как шел домой с Гендальфом или как несколько раз гостил у эльфов, или Бофуру приходили на ум смешные истории об Эреборе. Они много говорили о детстве, истории Бильбо были не в пример уютнее рассказов Бофура, но и гномье детство казалось очень славным в компании горячего чая, вкуснейшего угощения и целого вороха дырявых – кружевных, постоянно поправлял Бильбо – салфеток, разложенных по всей норе. Говорили они и о путешествии, его невзгоды и трудности в воспоминаниях уже превратились в забавные истории, над которыми хорошо посмеяться с другом.   
Бофур потерялся во времени, дни сменяли друг друга неторопливо, но и очень быстро, и он не смог бы ответить, как долго он гостит в Хоббитоне. Спустя череду таких медленно-поспешных дней Бофур наконец вспомнил, что у Бильбо, наверное, есть и свои дела – какие свои дела могут быть у хоббита, он придумать не мог, но все же спросил, не мешает ли он, не отвлекает.  
Бильбо задумался и рассказал, что начал писать книгу:  
\- Ничего серьезного, не подумай, просто я однажды зимой загрустил и решил, что напишу о нашем приключении. Писать оказалось сложнее, чем рассказывать, дело ужасно медленно продвигается.   
В словах Бильбо не было ни намека, как и в его взгляде или движениях, но Бофур сразу решил, что он – помеха и, признаться, готов был хоть сейчас сбежать в таверну, только Бильбо, кажется, догадался и сказал:  
\- С тобой весь день проводить куда приятнее, чем сидеть над пустым листом.  
Бофур выдохнул:  
\- А ты пиши понемножку каждый день? За меня не беспокойся, я найду чем заняться.  
Следующим утром Бофур усадил Бильбо за стол в кабинете и отправился гулять. Особо не погуляешь, когда дождь хлещет и ветер норовит сорвать шапку, но Бильбо нужно было работать, да и терпеть непогоду, когда знаешь, что вечером вернешься к очагу, было совсем не сложно. Бофур весь день бродил по пустым улицам, улыбался и кланялся редким хоббитам, которые так ему удивлялись, что забывали даже кивнуть в ответ.  
На закате он повернул к норе, предвкушая увидеть там довольного, отдохнувшего от его компании Бильбо.   
Бильбо оказался очень недовольным и не похоже, что отдохнувшим:  
\- С ума сошел? – грозно спросил он. – Я весь день места себе не нахожу, переживаю, куда ты пропал? Ну-ка быстро переодевайся и укутывайся, простынешь же обязательно!  
Бофур переоделся в сухое, послушно завернулся в одеяло и едва сдерживал улыбку, когда Бильбо пробегал мимо него то с травами для лечебного чая, то с насквозь мокрой рубашкой и восклицал:  
\- В такой дождь! В ветер! Весь день ходил по улице, как будто дома у него нет!  
Наконец он вручил Бофуру огромную кружку темного отвара и стоял над ним, пока кружка не опустела:  
\- Хоббитята и те разумнее! Да что там, и тролли наверняка в такую погоду носа из пещеры не кажут!   
А когда Бофур допил и протянул ему кружку, неожиданно сменил на тон и заботливо спросил:  
\- Стало лучше?  
Бофур кивнул и решил даже не пытаться напомнить Бильбо, что он гном и не раз в худшую погоду без крыши над головой обходился. Правда, улыбку сдержать не удалось, и в ответ он получил рассерженный взгляд и еще одну порцию восклицаний:  
\- Улыбается он мне! Сейчас ужинать будем, и чтобы я даже не слышал, что ты не голоден и добавку не будешь!  
Бофур был голодный и с удовольствием съел и ужин, и добавку, и выпил еще отвара, и в конце концов извинился, что заставил Бильбо беспокоиться. Тот улыбнулся и попросил:  
\- Не делай так больше, хорошо?  
\- Не буду, конечно, не буду, - закивал Бофур, хотя очень хотел сказать, что готов и неделю просидеть под дождем даже без шапки, если потом Бильбо будет о нем так заботиться.  
Совсем вечером, когда в норе стало совсем уютно, Бофур спросил, как книга. Бильбо неопределенно пожал плечами:  
\- Не слишком продвинулось.   
\- Значит, завтра снова попробуй.   
Бильбо набрал воздух, но Бофур перебил:  
\- Я дома буду, не переживай.  
Так и повелось, несколько часов после завтрака Бильбо работал над книгой, а Бофур то сидел дома, наигрывал песенки на флейте или беззвучно улучшал мелодию, которую все еще хотел подарить Бильбо, то уходил погулять – только ненадолго. Со временем хоббиты к нему попривыкли. Сначала детишки перестали убегать со всех ног, когда он появлялся, а потом и взрослые стали кивать на его приветствие, а некоторые – даже обмениваться вежливыми фразами, в основном о погоде, которая испортилась с появлением Бофура и становиться лучше не желала. 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Вышло как-то ужасно неловко. Бофур сидел за кухонным столом после ужина, как обычно хотел помочь Бильбо, но тот запрещал, снова напоминал, что у них так не принято, и раз Бофур у него один, а не в компании двенадцати сородичей, то пусть сидит, наслаждается вечером и не нарушает чужих правил.  
Правила правилами, но помочь все равно хотелось, Бофур подавал приборы, и из-за одной вилки и случилась эта несуразность. Бофур протянул ее Бильбо, когда тот наклонился за ней же к столу, и неожиданно они оказались очень, очень близко. Бофур растерялся, рассматривал Бильбо, и глаза, и нос, и губы, все сразу, почему-то думал о том, как громко тарабанит на улице дождь – или это не он, а сердце так громко колотится, и не шевелился. И Бильбо не двигался, хотя ему наверняка неудобно было так стоять, но он стоял и смотрел внимательно-внимательно, а потом хрипло, шепотом, будто кто-то может услышать, сказал:  
\- Ты пахнешь черникой.  
Бофур хотел ответить, правда, только ответить и ничего больше, но ему вдруг показалось, что Бильбо отодвигается, и, сам толком не понимая зачем, он подался вперед – и прижался губами к губам Бильбо. Они оказались сладкими, как та самая черника, которой Бофур никак не мог пахнуть.   
Они замерли, и Бофуру очень хотелось поцеловать Бильбо по-настоящему, но как же? Он не двигался, и Бильбо не шевелился несколько секунд, пока в гостиной не забили часы. Оцепенение спало, и Бофур отпрянул, протянул Бильбо вилку, тот взял ее, кивнул и отвернулся.   
\- Я на минутку, - пробормотал Бофур и сбежал на улицу.   
На холоде стало лучше – не лучше, конечно, стало холодно и мокро, но и спокойнее. Бофур достал из кармана флейту, под дождем играть удовольствия мало, но он все же пару раз сыграл свою мелодию и наконец смог выдохнуть. На третий раз его прервал стук в дверь. Бофур замер, было странно слышать, как в дверь стучат изнутри, а потом открыл ее – и едва не уронил Бильбо.   
\- Я чай заварил, - сказал он и улыбнулся Бофуру ласково и спокойно, как будто ничего не произошло.   
\- Я сейчас. Только… - что именно только, не придумывалось, поэтому Бофур неопределенно махнул рукой в пасмурный вечер.   
\- Хорошо, - Бильбо кивнул и, уже закрывая дверь, сказал: - Это очень красивая музыка.  
Чаепитие проходило странно, Бильбо что-то рассказывал, но Бофур не слушал, он размышлял, что, возможно, стоит поставить чашку, подойти и поцеловать. Сейчас? Нет, не сейчас, чуть позже. Позже, как водится, все не наступало, и Бофур решил, что это плохая идея, не поцеловать Бильбо, конечно, а вскакивать и набрасываться на него. Но если не вскакивать, что сделать? Предложить? Но что предлагать?  
Бофур вдруг осознал, что Бильбо молчит. Должно быть, что-то спросил.  
\- Прости?  
\- Все в порядке? – голос у Бильбо был мягкий, добрый.   
Бофур еще раз представил, как встает с кресла, делает шаг, другой, гладит Бильбо по щеке, наклоняется к нему – но только кивнул в ответ:  
\- Да, да, только что-то подустал. Я, пожалуй, пойду спать. Спокойной ночи! – и не дождавшись ответа сбежал в свою спальню.  
Сон не шел. Бофур ворочался в постели, слушал, как Бильбо ходит по норе, пару раз казалось, что он слышит шаги у двери. Хотелось встать и открыть ее, и если уж не поцеловать Бильбо, то хотя бы поговорить с ним. Бофур вспомнил, как давно, не вспомнить уже, сколько лет назад брат все подсовывал ему книгу о правилах ухаживания. Тогда это казалось несусветной глупостью, и Бофур от книги отмахивался, а сейчас жалел, что брат не был настойчивее. Пара советов не помешала бы. С этими мыслями он и уснул.  
Утро началось необычно. Вроде все было как всегда, Бильбо напевал на кухне и звенел посудой, пахло поджаренным беконом и помидорами, но что-то было не так, и Бофур сообразил, что именно, только когда повернулся на другой бок и зажмурился от яркого света.  
Солнце! Бофур никогда не понимал тех, кто грустит в дождь и радуется, когда погода хорошая, но сейчас ему стало легко, весело, из головы выветрились обрывки неприятных снов и вечерних волнений. Он поторопился на кухню, широко улыбнулся Бильбо и вместо приветствия спросил:  
\- Пойдем гулять?  
Он готов был выскочить прямо сейчас, но, конечно, сначала они позавтракали, а потом Бильбо настоял, что нужно взять с собой что-нибудь перекусить, если Бофуру хочется устроить долгую прогулку. Помогать, конечно же, было нельзя, и Бофур наблюдал, как Бильбо ходит по кухне и заботливо складывает сыр, хлеб, кексы в корзинку. Когда он пошел в комнату, из кармана выпал смятый листок. Бофур наклонился за ним и окликнул:  
\- Бильбо, ты обронил.  
Бильбо обернулся и покраснел, когда увидел, что Бофур держит в руках  
\- Спасибо! – сказал он, скорее выхватил листок и сунул в карман, будто боялся, что Бофур отберет и прочитает.   
Наконец корзинка была готова, и они пошли гулять. На улице было тепло и влажно, блестели невысохшие еще капли, шумела разноголосая толпа из хоббитов, их животных и налетевших птиц. Гвалт был удивительный, непривычный, Бофур крутил головой и, только когда Бильбо привлек его внимание, заметил огромную, широкую, яркую радугу, которая раскинулась над Холмом.   
Они дошли до реки, там было тише и спокойнее. На берегу было мокро, но в корзинке нашелся и плед, и даже несколько маленьких подушек, чтобы сидеть было мягче.   
Было тепло, хорошо, они поели и закурили. Ветер уносил колечки дыма на другой берег, Бофур украдкой поглядывал на Бильбо, пока тот любовался радугой.  
\- В детстве мама рассказывала, что давным-давно гномы зарыли два сундука с сокровищами там, где начинается и заканчивается радуга. Найти их непросто, и выкопать тоже, сундуки охраняют духи гномов, и забрать их сможет только самый честный и смелый искатель.  
\- Никогда не слышал, - ответил Бофур и с сомнением посмотрел в небо: - По-моему, ерунда, какие духи? Да и радуга ведь в разных местах появляется!  
Бильбо странно фыркнул, а Бофур вспомнил:  
\- Погоди! Ее обманули, у радуги вообще нет концов! Значит, точно, ни сундуков, ни духов нет.  
Бильбо снова фыркнул, и Бофур повернулся. Бильбо смеялся и смотрел на него странно. Восхищенно? Удивленно? Бофур уже видел этот взгляд, так Бильбо смотрел на все, когда они оказались в Ривенделле во время похода.  
\- Что? – начал Бофур, но дальше спросить не успел, потому что Бильбо схватил его за рубашку, притянул к себе и крепко поцеловал.  
Бофур расслабился, прижал Бильбо к себе, погладил по спине и ответил на поцелуй медленно, вдумчиво, как вчера хотел – и совсем позабыл, и о радуге, и о том, как возмутительно, что кто-то обманул достопочтенную маму Бильбо.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Несколько раз к ним забредали хоббиты, удивленно ойкали и убегали. После первого же казуса Бофур был готов собраться и вернуться в нору, но Бильбо решительно заявил, что намерен наслаждаться хорошей погодой, пока есть возможность, удержал Бофура и прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- В конце концов, невежливо лишать соседей повода для сплетен.  
Поэтому они остались наслаждаться погодой, но больше, конечно, друг другом. К вечеру Бофур узнал, что у Бильбо страшно чувствительная шея, а если провести рукой по его ноге – простой поцелуй превращается в очень страстный. Когда томление становилось совсем невыносимым, Бофур отрывался от Бильбо, успокаивался, и они любовались рекой, радугой, чистым небом. Бофур водил кончиками пальцев по мягкой ладони Бильбо, тот шумно выдыхал и улыбался так, что красота пейзажа снова забывалась.   
Они смеялись, прижимались лбами друг к другу и хохотали, и Бофур не смог бы объяснить, что именно их веселит. Они пытались говорить, но не выходило. Когда Бильбо в третий раз сказал:  
\- Я все хочу тебе рассказать презабавную историю о нашей мельнице.  
Бофур пробормотал:  
\- Помолчи, пожалуйста, - крепко обнял его и поцеловал.   
Бильбо не возражал.  
Когда солнце наполовину исчезло за холмом, они начали замерзать и стали собираться домой – сборы, конечно, прерывались поцелуями и взрывами смеха и грозили растянуться надолго, но небо вдруг заволокло черными тучами, и снова начался дождь. Наспех уложив плед поверх всего в корзинке, Бильбо схватил Бофура за руку, и они побежали в нору. Бежать по скользкой земле было неудобно, ноги разъезжались в разные стороны, шапка отчего-то все норовила перекрутиться и закрывала глаза, и они несколько раз все же не смогли удержать друг друга и упали. В нору они ввалились мокрые, грязные – и ужасно счастливые.   
За минуту, пока Бофур возился с обувью, Бильбо успел переодеться, умыться и убежал хлопотать на кухне. Бофур туда же и на привычное:  
\- Даже не вздумай.  
Наконец ответил то, что давно хотел:  
\- Но я очень хочу помочь.  
И они снова целовались, не замечали, что кухня для этого не очень подходит: сначала Бофур сбил рукой с полки кастрюлю, потом еще несколько чашек, Бильбо все крепче прижимал Бофура к себе, а когда попытался обхватить его ноги своей, умудрился уронить сразу все стулья вокруг стола.  
Заняться ужином их заставил недовольно заурчавший живот Бильбо. Они что-то поели, и даже если бы Бофур постарался, не смог бы вспомнить, что именно. После ужина Бильбо даже не спросил насчет десерта, и у них не возникло желания выкурить трубку. Они устроились в кресле у камина, нетерпеливо изучали друг друга губами и руками, и Бофур с трудом оторвал себя от Бильбо, когда часы пробили час после полуночи.  
Мысль не отпускать Бильбо и повести его в свою спальню была ужасно привлекательной, но Бофур собрался с духом и удержался, отнял руку, пожелал спокойной ночи и улегся спать. Он несколько раз просыпался ночью от грома, от шума дождя, проводил пальцем по распухшим губам, чтобы увериться, день у реки на самом деле был, не привиделся, думал о том, что Бильбо, возможно, тоже не спит и, возможно, будет рад, если Бофур придет к нему. Но не шел, как сильно бы ни хотелось, такая вольность казалась ему непозволительной.   
Утром в норе было тихо. Бофур прислушался, но нет, ни песни, ни звона посуды, он разволновался, все ли в порядке, скорее вскочил с постели и увидел, что у Бильбо все хорошо – свернувшись калачиком он спал на краю кровати. Бофур осторожно взял одеяло, укрыл Бильбо и не удержался, провел рукой по мягким кудрям.  
\- Ой, - Бильбо открыл глаза, - прости. Сейчас приготовлю завтрак.  
\- Я сам, - ответил Бофур и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать, – и принесу тоже сам. И даже не думай вставать, чтобы мне помочь.  
Бильбо улыбнулся, потянул Бофура на себя, и то, что они так и не объяснились, и мысли о позволительном и нет, все исчезло в возбуждении, неловких сначала движениях, а после – в ошеломительном наслаждении и радости.  
Когда они все же позавтракали, Бофур приготовил еду сам, как и обещал, а Бильбо не помогал, но и в постели не остался, он отвлекал бы Бофура уже одним своим видом, но он еще и гладил его по спине, по бокам, целовал лопатки и покусывал шею, поэтому завтрак получился немного пригоревшим.  
\- Это ты виноват, - предупредил Бофур, когда они сели есть.   
Но Бильбо помотал головой, с аппетитом съел все, что было на тарелке, и попросил добавки.  
Они сидели на полу в гостиной, укутались в ужасное, но неожиданно очень удобное для двоих одеяло от принцев, Бофур выводил замысловатые узоры на спине Бильбо, когда тот сказал:  
\- Я написал тебе песню. Уже давно начал, а сегодня ночью закончил.  
\- Я тоже тебе написал. Все думал сыграть, но смелости набраться не мог.  
Бильбо улыбнулся:  
\- Только она без музыки, музыку я не умею.  
\- А у меня наоборот.  
И скорее, пока смелость снова не пропала, пошел за флейтой. Уютно устроился в одеяле, улыбнулся и заиграл.  
Бильбо слушал, а потом запел – и благодаря какому-то неведомому Бофуру волшебству, слова не только замечательно подошли музыке, но и добавили то, что тщетно искал Бофур – они помогли закончить мелодию.  
Бильбо волновался, когда пел, и иногда его голос дрожал, Бофур отчаянно краснел от слов песни, никто и никогда не называл его мечтателем и покорителем сердец и не говорил, что отправится за ним куда угодно. В песне было и о радуге, и о том, как много их ждет приключений, на улице шумел дождь, потрескивал огонь в камине, Бофур играл и думал, о том, как прав Бильбо.  
В мире и вправду так много всего, что хочется увидеть, если есть с кем.   
Когда песня кончилась, он крепко обнял Бильбо и прошептал:  
\- Спасибо.  
За чудесные слова, за целый мир, который теперь обязательно нужно посмотреть, за то, что они не просто есть, а есть друг у друга.   
И главное – за то, что Бильбо умел в одном слове услышать все, что Бофур хотел сказать. 

конец


End file.
